Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the game of golf and in particular, to a device measuring the length of a golf tee and replacing divots.
Description of the Related Art
A golfer's grip, stance, pivot, and follow-through all affect a golfer's work to achieve a consistent and ideal golf swing. The vertical point at which the face of the driver strikes the ball is also important. At the ideal striking point, a clubface makes initial contact with the midpoint of a golf ball at the driver's “sweet spot,” or a portion of the clubface designed to provide the straightest drive. Initial contact with the ball above or below its center or above or below the clubface's sweet spot can result in excess spin, and a less accurate drive.
Golf tees are used by golfers to elevate the golf ball above the ground and facilitate contact at the ideal striking point. Conventional tees are typically made of wood or plastic, have a stake portion with a pointed end for insertion into the turf, and have a cupped end for supporting a ball. The optimal depth for insertion to facilitate the ideal striking point at a club's “sweet spot” is known to be the depth that allows the bottom of the club head to rest on the turf while the top of the club head is even with the center of the ball. Typically, the ordinary golfer inserts the tee into the ground relying upon his/her eyesight and best judgment to insert the tee into the turf at approximately the optimal depth.
The prior art teaches tee shafts having, for example lines, notches or a stopping mechanism, such as a removable or non-removable horizontal member that makes contact with the ground when the shaft is inserted to the proper depth.
A second problem with conventional tees, and one not addressed by the prior art, is the actual method of insertion depth estimation. Thus, while markings on a shaft may allow a golfer to insert his tee at the same depth each time, this does not guarantee that the depth consistently used is the optimal one. The fact that different tees differ in their overall height, and are marked in differing fashions, adds further complication. There exist no devices for efficiently inserting a tee into the ground with a predetermined length of shaft above the ground surface.
Although golfers are careful about positing their tees in the ground, tees often vary in their length, size and strength. A drawback of golf tees in the prior art are that they are not designed to allow the golfer to place the golf tee in the ground at the same depth every time, and the golfer cannot maintain the same body position every time. The golfer has to adjust his or her hands up or down the golf shaft to compensate for the varying height of the golf tee. Golfers' inability to judge the length of a tee and consistently place the tee at the same height distracts from a golfer's ability to concentrate on those factors mentioned above that require focus and practice. Problems with depth placement lead to loss of range and accuracy.
Additionally, when the ball lands on the green, it leaves a divot mark on the green. The golfer is expected to fix the divot on the green and divot tool is typically used for this green repair. Typically, these divots repaired as a matter of etiquette by the golfers. Divot repair tools combined with other golf devices do not exist in efficient form in the prior art. Golfers additionally lack a device for holding a marker for marking the position of balls on a course or ground surface.
There exists a need in the art for a device that accurately measures the height of golf tees above ground, that allows a golfer to replace divots, and holds a marker like a coin. Current methods and apparati are not effective.